1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method, system and user interface for a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous toy robot system operated by a user or surrounding environment has recently been developed.
However, operations and controls of existing robot systems are simple and even such operations are performed according to pre-arranged methods. Thus, not only users (particularly, children) are easily bored but also operations are only controlled by a remote control and the like.
KR Utility Model No. 20-423032 (Educational Humanoid Robot Platform Based on PC) describes an educational humanoid robot platform based on PC, modularized to assemble and disassemble components to perform basic motions of a robot in various ways.
In the point of view of an object robot, since each component configuring the robot is modularized, the robot is able to move conveniently and flexibly and is not inconvenienced by space limitations due to its small size. However, from a user's perspective, who is the one that controls the robot, the user has to control the robot through a PC which is big and heavy. Due to the use of the PC, space restrictions and movement limitations for the user exist.
Accordingly, there is a demand for research on control methods of robots through various interfaces which allow convenient remote controls using a mobile communication terminal and direct controls of motions of a robot (moving direction, distance and speed, etc.) by a user as well as controls by predetermined methods provided by a robot provider.